Lover of the Sun
by L.R.Kingley
Summary: Nico made a mistake. A big, sexy, Apollo filled mistake. Now he has to live with it, and Apollo wants him. So starts a messy, silly, and dramatic love story. Well, if they can decide if they even like each other. Sequel to "Vacation with the Sun". It will be updated when requested or convenient.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico made a mistake. A big, sexy, Apollo filled mistake. Now he has to live with it, and Apollo wants him. So starts a messy, silly, and dramatic love story. Well, maybe if they can decide if they even like each other. Sequel to "Vacation with the Sun". It will be updated when requested or convenient.**

**This is my apology story. I have had a long past two months filled with death and drama and other bullshit. I want you guys to know I am coming back and I will be updating for a while :) please stick around. **

I don't know how it happened, I might never be able to put it into logic. It just happened, and I honestly regretted it. No walk of shame was long enough, and no pray was strong enough. I slept with Apollo.

I'll say it again so you get it. I slept with Apollo! As in had sex with, completely sober and with my consent. I willing went to bed with the god of the sun! I could hardly believe it myself and I was there.

This was a week ago. The next morning when I came to my senses, I carefully dressed myself and got the hell out of there. They say Apollo knows everything, but that's not true. He know everything under the sun, so by shadow traveling anywhere at night I can avoid Apollo. It was hard and I knew I would be found eventually, but I would still try.

Today was a bad day, and I feel asleep at the wrong time. I couldn't help it and I got a rude awakening. "Hey, Nico," a splash of cold water hit my face. "What's up, you little shit." I opened one eye and another to see my worse nightmare in a pair of Oakley shades.

"I meant to call you."

"Shut up. What happened? Where have you been? I haven't seen you until now." I glared at Apollo, clearly not willing to tell him anything. "Fine, at least tell me why you aren't at camp." He demanded.

"Do you really think I belong there? Me, the only son of Hades, actively the Ghost king." I looked at Apollo from the corner of my eye and he looked hurt. "Listen Apollo, it's not a big deal. I have lived on my own before and I never get in trouble. I don't go out to parties, I don't smoke or drink or..."

Apollo boldly wrapped his arms around my waistline, "Please don't make me worry about you." I could feel waves of chills on my back and arm. I forgot how to breath as Apollo kissed my neck and smelled my hair. "You have become a real pain in my ass lately. I don't know what to do with you; I never met to fall for you."

"Really? Because I haven't fallen for you." Being cold and mean was my defense. If I am cold and mean enough, he will leave me alone, right?

I was pushed away from Apollo and slapped on the cheek. Being slapped didn't hurt but it did surprise me. I stared Apollo down, and we both wondered what to do now. I just rejected him and he just hit me. What do you do in this situation?

I probably did the wrong thing by jumping forward with Apollo and kissed him. It got intense real fast, and before I knew it I was literally swept off my feet and in the sun-car.

* * *

I woke up cold in the middle of the night with a sickly feeling. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, all I knew was I did it again. I tried not to but I did. I was naked, shamed, and frankly, a bit pissed off. I wrapped myself in the blanket and went to find Apollo brushing his teeth in next room. "Morning, Cheri."

"Don't call me that," I demanded, "What happened?"

I knew what happened, I just didn't know how or why. "Well, we had sex. You kissed me, collapsed into my arm's, red with lust..."

"Alright, I get it. Enough already." I started blushing, hopefully with embarrassment.

Apollo must have seen it because he didn't stop, "We kissed and felt each other passionately until I was ready to burst. Then you..."

"Apollo, stop." He laughed at me as he came to my side to kiss me again. His mood changed instantly as I moved away. "I need to leave," I said still wrapped in his blanket. Before I could take two steps away he grabbed me. Gods truly are bipolar, and I have a new respect for my mom who put up with Hades for years.

"You are not leaving until we talk about this. I get the first can be an accident, but the second isn't. Why are you running away from me?" I struggled for a while trying to get free without giving anything up, but I was fighting a god. Besides I didn't want to drop the blanket and let Apollo see me naked again. "Nico, stop! Talk to me!"

"I can't like you, I just can't!" I shouted. Apollo's eyes look like puppy eyes. He pulled me in to embrace in a way I couldn't escape, and didn't want to escape. "I am sorry."

"Why do you think that? Did someone say that?"

"No."

"Is it because I am a God?"

"No, that's kinda cool actually."

"Then is it," he paused, "is it because of Percy?"

I hesitated, but he wouldn't let it go, "I know its dumb. It has been six months, and everyone is starting to move on. It's stupid that I am so hung up on this, but...I just..."

"It feels like you will betray him if you fall for me or anyone, right?" He took me out of his chest and looked me in the eyes, "Its perfectly normal to feel that way, but didn't Percy want the best for you? Wouldn't he want you happy, moving on? I know him well enough to know that if you were still holding on to him like this it would break his heart." My eyes started to get blurred. Apollo kissed my forehead in comfort, "You should move on. It's hard and it will hurt, but it needs to happen." I leaned into Apollo's chest and he groaned, "This shit only happens to me."

"What?"

"This. This confusing and complicated side effects to the simply amazing and fantastic love. Please understand that I never meant to fall for you, but I am happy I did." A little stunned, I stayed there. Normally, I would hate this stuff, but today I couldn't help it. I needed to be held.

After a minute, Apollo explained to me that he had to go and I needed to decide what to do. I could stay with him, or leave. "But if you choose to leave, please don't be here when I get back."

It was the cold reality that Apollo didn't take these things well. He was a bit childlike in the sense that he wants what he wants and usually gets it. Just look at poor Daphne.

As he started to walk out, I stopped and called his name. We stood parallel to each other, and I realized I didn't know what to say. "I...umm...I am sorry. I broke one of your rules."

His face lite up, "Oh Nico, those are only for virgins."

* * *

I had every intention of leaving. I really don't want to be Apollo's...whatever he has. I packed my bag, washed my face, and got to the door. But I couldn't leave. I stood there ready to run, ready to get the fuck away from this train wreck. I needed to leave.

Damn it.

When Apollo came back a few hours later, I hide in the bathroom like it was going to save me or something. Apollo stood in front of the bed of the master room and his shoulder went into a slump as he let out a sad sigh. Would he really miss me if I left? "Hey, I am in here," I called out. This brought a bit more light to his eyes.

He cautiously came to my side, "You stayed!" He wrapped his warm arms around my cold body. "Stay here Nico, live here. That way no one at camp can hurt you."

"I can't do that Apollo."

"No, listen. You won't go to your father and camp is toxic to you. I can't throw you out, and I won't force somewhere you don't want to be. Stay here, with me, at my home." Apollo almost brought tears to my eyes. Only few people have ever wanted to take care of me.

I pulled away just enough to get a look at Apollo. He was so must taller then me, it was so embarrassing. Still, I reached up and kissed his chin. "Thank you Apollo, but can I ask where you house is?"

"Only the Big Easy, babe. Of course, I have a few other homes if you don't like it here."

I raised an eyebrow. Most people don't own a lot of houses, but Apollo goes all over the world and is wealthy, so I shouldn't be too surprised. "I love New Orleans."

"Perfect! If you need anything, just snap your fingers and someone will be here to help. And I am a rich god so if you need more..." Apollo's words got faster and faster while losing sense at the same time. I tried to listen, but I just stared while he just got more and more excited until he suddenly stopped. "What is it? You are making a face."

I didn't mean to make a face, but I did. "I am bad at relationships, and I have never had someone like me before. I am still grieving the only person I ever had feelings for. If I am going to live with you, we need to take it slow. Can we do that?"

He looked left, the right while trying to think of an acceptable answer. "You can have your own room, but does that mean we can't have sex?" He looked like a puppy who just lost all his treats.

I wish I could take it slower, but sex was not at all what I expected. Honestly, I loved it, and Apollo was amazing. I just would never admit it to him though. "Fine, I'll take the room and I guess we can do it every now and then."


	2. Chapter 2

Living with Apollo, the god of the sun and attention whore, wasn't easy. I had managed to talk him into letting me have my own room in his mansion, but that didn't mean I had any of the privacy that comes with it. Apollo would sneak into my room and curl up next to me after work which wouldn't be bad if he was more...boring. Yeah, boring is the right word.

Today I woke up at four a.m. feeling very hot. I turned on my light to see Apollo in hid classic Greek form. He looked about 16 years old with blonde curly hair, a very expensive Roman robe with golden sandals and buckle with a laurel on his head. He didn't look like a god as much as a spoiled and handsome child. The other Olympians dresses up like this for really big meetings. Apollo says that they talk in their true form most of the time, so I guess this is as close as the true form as I can see without dying.

"What are you looking at Nico?" my sleep sun god asked.

"You look different," I rolled over and kissed his head. He smiled and said that I was being unusually nice. "Well of course, you are cute like your natural form."

"This isn't my natural form, but it is very close Cheri. Do you really like me like this? Even my curls?"

I leaned into Apollo's ear, "Especially the curls," and gently bit his lobe. "Are you curly like that everywhere?"

"I have non of that like this." Apollo's lips pulled up like a boy who was been catching leafs on fire. I climbed on top of Apollo, and slowly loosened his thick Greek robes and tunics. I was ashamed to say I couldn't properly get his robes off. I tugged and shuffled all his around until I tugged too hard and heard a ripping noise. Apollo frowned, "Smooth Cheri. That was real sexy."

"Shut up. It's hard and I have never done this before. Teach me." I made a puppy face in hopes that his lust for me will overpower his angry, which did. The god proudly did teach me about tunics, robes, and how to take them off, but he didn't teach me how to put them on.

I rested against the headboard of the bed while Apollo was across my lap. His boy form has disappeared at some point during his climax. I sat in my guilt as I stayed in bed and accepted the fact that all of my plans were going out the window because Apollo was unnecessarily clingy. I would not be allowed to leave the bed too much today. Apollo rubbed his hand on my chest, "Was I bad?"

"No, you were fine."

"Why did you look so lost? What are you thinking about?" he asked, very deeply concerned.

I wondered if I should tell Apollo what I was thinking about. He respected me enough to not see all and just know what I was talking about, and that deserved an award like honesty. I just couldn't tell him it had been a whole year since Percy died. I didn't want to openly talk about it, so I just shook my head and smiled to show I was okay. I knew Apollo knew better, but he didn't push.

"You know, it has been one year since Percy Jackson died. Do you want to visit his grave?" Apollo asked. I hoped he just remembered. I didn't want to visit his grave; I wanted to speak with him.

"Well, no, but I do need something. Some very blue things."

It had been a very long time since I called the dead, and I was mostly guessing if I was still doing it right. First, ditch then food and request? Dad, forgive me because I have no idea.

Okay, ditch, request then food? No, maybe...

"Nico?" a faded but familiar voice identified me. "You summoned me."

"Percy! I didn't think you would come!" ghost Percy wasn't much different from living Percy, and that must have made my face light up. I had melted at the sight of his perfect green eyes. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. I see you brought my favorites; blue cake, blue coke and blue...is that blue colored cheese pizza?" He chuckled a little, which got me a little excited. "May I...float next to you?"

Percy and I caught up. Turns out that this was his third life and that he lives Elysium where he actually has a yarn and barbeques and can do whatever he pleases. I caught him up on everyone. Annabeth hasn't started dating yet, but she has started to move on like the other seven. Reyna was actually very heart broken and grieved a lot longed then we all thought. Leo hadn't freed calypso and hasn't accepted that he never will. Jason seems to be adjusting and happy, along with hazel. I hadn't kept up with piper or frank enough to give Percy any good details.

"Percy, I also thought I tell you...I am very close to your mother. I email her a lot, and visit when I can. She misses you, and she used to cry a lot, but she is adjusting."

Percy looked like a tear was coming to his eye, "Thank you Nico. It is relieving to hear. Can you tell here I am okay here, and I love her? Maybe bring her by sometime?"

"Yeah, Percy. Of course, anything for you."

"How are you?" Percy rubbed my long hair, and I got a tingling through my body. I couldn't believe that I haven't seen Percy in months and I was still having these feeling. "Are you okay?"

"I am okay. I am in a relationship."

"Congrats. Tell me about her." I chuckled at the 'her' and wondered if I should tell.

"It's not a her. I am…not attractive at girls. I actually really had a crush on you for a while." I started to blush at my confessions.

"I didn't know, but I am glad you are in a relationship. Can you tell me more?"

"I guess I really like him. He is tall and has this incredible blonde hair and he likes to take care of me. I think I could love him, but I won't say it yet."

"He sounds good for you."

"Yeah, just wish Apollo wasn't just a drama queen."

"Apollo?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Did I say Apollo? Shit, I didn't want to tell him. "I have to go, lets talk later." Percy laughed then leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his cheek back, care not to lean in too far and make him disappear. The one thing I always wanted, and somehow it wasn't what I needed. There was no excitement or butterflies that I get with Apollo. Did I love Apollo?

"Take care of yourself Nico, and put yourself first. You don't need to make him happy all the time."

* * *

Apollo was running my fingers through my hair, and kissed my head. He had been quiet and supportive since I came home crying. I didn't know why I was crying, and it was embarrassing to look so weak in front of Apollo. He just sat me down, put his arms around me, and hold me. He didn't pester me or beg me to tell him because he probably look back and saw what happened which I didn't mind.

"Apollo, do you love me?" I whispered in a way he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

"Of course, but you aren't ready for that." Apollo kissed my ear, "I will tell you when you are ready to hear it, okay?"

"That's fair. Thanks for being good to me." I leaned in and kissed Apollo like he deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Since the days of PJO and HOO have come to and end, I will finish Lover of the Sun and Scars and write ONE MORE PJO STORY. This doesn't mean I am done writing. I am actually getting more serious about my stories. I really want to get started on my novel soon._**

**_Now here is what I need from you guys. I am writing one last story, any story and you guys can pick the pair and plot. I need to hear everyone's dream story, and I will pick which one to write. The best way to do this though, and have the perfect story, is to get as many ideas as possible, so SEND MY STORIES TO EVERYONE!_**

My stomach twisted into more and more knots with every strike of lightning. I didn't know what Zeus was so angry about, but sleeping in an empty house wasn't real comforting, even if it was Apollo's home. I cuddle up against my body pillow as if it was Apollo and it offered some protection. I tried to breathe quietly so no one would hear me, but my silence resulted difficulty breathing.

At last, I heard someone come in. I flew out of my bed knowing that Apollo would be tired from his long godly meeting, and collapse in bed. I knew he wouldn't argue me sleeping with him and I could feel some real security. "Welcome home Apollo."

What I didn't think of was Apollo being drunk and with someone. A young man, no a boy, carried Apollo in his arms while Apollo tried to walk and stumble. "Ayeeeee cery. Look, I have sex wih dat. Chery is so…"

"Shut up Apollo, you are spitting on me." The boy naturally turned towards Apollo's room like he has been here before. I rushed over to help him, but the boy snapped at me to stay away and kicked at me just before Apollo turned and threw up where I would be standing. The boy and I snapped our fingers to call a servant at the same time.

Who was this guy?

"Clean this up, and then clean this up too" he waved at the vomit and Apollo with this unreasonable amount of authority. He managed to drag Apollo to his bed and drop him there. "You think he never drank before, but he does this after every big meeting. I really can't judge though." He spoke like he was talking to me, and then turned his head as if I just showed up. "I know you."

"I don't know you…" I said with enough sas to let him know I wanted to know who he was. Now that I had a good long look at the boy, he did seem familiar. His cheeks were puffy and pink, which went perfectly with his white, and gold trim toga and made his silky raven hair stand out more, but his eyes had something about then. A powerful look about them that I knew I knew, but I couldn't place it.

He stood in front of me, snapping his fingers and running through possible names for me. "Come on, I know it. Its painfully obvious." He would say in between name until he got it, "Of angels, di Angelo. Nico di Angelo!"

"Great, now who are you?"

"You know me better as 'wine dude', remember?" the boy leaned against the wall in an attractive way. Last time I saw Dionysus, he was fat and with some wild face scruff and old. How can this cute boy be him? "Why do you look so surprised?"

"You look so…different."

"Don't tell me that stupid video was all you learned about the gods." I blushed and looked away, "That's really sad. You should study up."

"I think about it, but…why do you look so different now? And you are acting different too."

Dionysus was clearly displeased by my ignorance. "You must learn more about us. I am loved by the gods for my wine, but feared for my…other godly gifts." I could see him smirk while he looked for a way to break this to me gently, "I am Aphrodite's male equivalent. She is goddess of women lust and sexuality, and I am the god of male lust and sexuality."

"So you are a sex god too?"

He raised an eyebrow; "You got a way with names, don't you."

"So do you. I am surprised you remember me at all."

"Your father and I have a lot in common. We get drinks every now and again," I tried to imagine my father drunk with fat Dionysus. It was a hard image that I never wanted to see for myself.

There was a moment of silence as Dionysus wondered towards one of the guest rooms when there was a horrifying crack of lightning. "Damn old man, getting upset over nothing."

"What is he mad about?" Maybe if I knew why Zeus was angry I would feel better, but the story of a nymph and Zeus didn't do much for me. "How long will he be angry?"

"Who knows. You nervous?" I didn't answer. "I know what happened to your mother, but he won't lay a finger on your head. After your mother died, a lot of people were angry with Zeus, and if he kills you for no reason, it will be a big no-no. It would be a great injustice to kill a hero, and now you have a god as a lover. Your murder might cause a war."

"The gods consider me a hero?" I asked. Dionysus waved his hand in a so-so way. I know he doesn't like heroes, but since he was so relaxed around me, as opposed Percy or Annabeth, I assumed that I wasn't a hero to Dionysus. "You know, you didn't really answer me earlier."

The god sighed, "If I tell you, you have to go make me a drink."

"But your banned from drinking."

"Yes, but Zeus is too angry and drunk to notice. Just mix me a Rum Chata and leave it on the counter." I didn't really want to give Dionysus any alcohol, but I was too curious for my own good. Dionysus followed behind me to the kitchen. "You see, Of Angels, I hate heroes. Just bad blood between us, and Camp Half Blood is full of heroes, wanna-be heroes, and kids who want to become heroes, which is worse of all. So, why put effort into looking nice." Dionysus laughed out loud, "Besides, this form is naturally seductive. The only thing worse then sleeping with another gods wife or lover is sleeping with their children. Especially if they already hate you." It was safe to say that Dionysus was speaking from experience. I didn't want to know what happened, and put the fuzzing drink next to Dionysus.

Dionysus drank like he was a dying man. He put it to his lips and the whole thing was gone real fast. "I can only get away with this every decade or so. Fights and parties make people forget their jobs." Dionysus turned and gave me a surprisingly sexy look, "What else do you have? Beer, wine, whiskey, black velvet, bitter devil, rusty nails, Don's old fashion?"I shrugged and confessed that I didn't know what they were and that I didn't drink. Dionysus laughed, "I should educate you."

* * *

I woke up the next day with a banging head and vomit on my shirt. I struggled to move and made a sad groaning noise. I should have stayed quiet because Apollo and Dionysus heard me and yelled, "GOOD MORNING CHERI!" I squinted just a little to see the two looking down on me with these stupid smiles.

"I am Apollo's cheri," I whispered. It wasn't the right thing to say because the room automatically got awkward, but the witty Apollo had his way to clear the air.

"Dionysus really messed you up. I am surprised you didn't have to hit the hospital." Dionysus punched Apollo's arm and the two laughed and joked like real brothers, but the fear that the joking can become fighting just as easy as siblings was there too. If that happens, I might be a causality of sibling rivalry. "Well, Nico needs to get through his first hang over, and you need to beat it before Zeus finds you."

"Why? Afraid of pa?" Dionysus played, but Apollo just gave him a scolding look as a big brother would. Dionysus raised his hands to surrender, "Alright, I am gone." They shuffled around while I laid helplessly on the floor with a horrible feeling. How do people become addict to this stuff? I never wanted to drink again.

Apollo's warm hand landed on my cheek,"You are really wasted. If I didn't pass out yesterday I would have kept an eye on you. Dionysus has a drinking problem." Apollo spoke softly and giggled even softer so he wouldn't hurt my head anymore. "When you are ready, I will have some water and a small sandwich for you to help. Just come and get it whenever."

"Can't you just will me better?"

"Maybe, but you should be learning a lesson. Don't drink, talk or associate with my brothers. Ever." He kissed my head like he wasn't doing anything wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I have been away for much too long and I am sorry. I wish I could give you all a real reason why, but it is a very private thing. I will be trying to update more regularly like I used to. What did you guys think of this chapter? I kind of had writers block, but I have also have had very bad luck in my love life so that might certainly affect my work. **

**Remember to SHARE AND FAVORITE OR FOLLOW. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! **

We were rounding a year when all the sudden Apollo become very quiet and distant. One day he was tall and had a large smile on his face, but then he just stopped talking and worked more hours. Gods can change their appearance by their mood, and that was no different with Apollo. His young, brave look was now a slouching guy who could have passed as an addict. Something changed very quickly in Apollo, and I didn't know what to do to help. I couldn't even tell if I caused it.

I would come around every now and again to take a peek around the corner and just look at him. The God of Hunt would obviously notice me the second I came around to which I would panic and say something like, "Are you hungry?" or, "I was checking on you. Did you need anything?" Embarrassed, I would back up and hide in my room before he could answer. I was scared he would tell me bad news that would shatter me, or worse, our relationship. Was it bad to do so? I was terrified.

When I wasn't dancing around Apollo, I would simply come up to Apollo to silently and swiftly move next to him in some small effect to comfort him. I gently slide closer and closer to Apollo while my fingers tip-toed to his hand, and sometimes Apollo would let me hold his hand for a bit before pulling away. Sometimes I would change my clothes into something that I knew Apollo loved, but he never seemed to notice. Apollo didn't even notice my sad attempts of a romantic gesture, which he just loved to show off and tease me about.

Today's attempt was just a trip to get Apollo's favorite, a vanilla caramel latte with one shot of espresso and nectar. Apollo really was spoiled because the coffee shop was easily thirty minutes by car if traffic allowed it. But I am Nico di Angelo; I hardly walk or drive anywhere. I hoped the drinks would still be good after going through shadow traveling. Before I could even get to the counter, my named was called out. I quickly look around as a natural reaction but regretted it immediately. Hermes came right up to me in a mailman outfit with a heavy messenger bag.

"I knew it was you. I should have known since this is Apollo's special place. Is he here?" Hermes asked with a hint of concern and looked over my head to find his brother.

"No," I interrupted Hermes search, "he didn't want to come out. He is...tired." I hinted around Apollo's depression, but Hermes must have known. "Do...yu know why he..."

"Yes, I do. However, it's Apollo's business," I was more than sadden by Hermes loyalty, but it would be a waste to push the matter. "I do know that it is something he can get over, and something you can help him with." I shook my head and explained Apollo's distance, which Hermes believed was a natural reaction given the circumstances. He informed me that some comforting intimacy was all that was needed, but that only made me feel worse like I wasn't trying hard enough. "In case you didn't know, he is a sucker for red wine. Pour him a glass and he will unravel for you."

"I am a minor Hermes." To most people, that means I shouldn't have any alcohol (especially after the last time I drank) but the gods had their own rules. In their head, that just meant I couldn't buy any alcohol. Hermes solved that problem by pulling an old looking bottle out of his bag for me. I accepted the gift for some odd reason and thanked him.

As if I wasn't already uncomfortable, Hermes dropped one more bomb on me, "Also, he likes you in boxer briefs." My body felt hot, and Hermes laughed at my red face. "That's a big color change. By Hercules sandal, I didn't realize it was such a nerve for you. Don't worry, that's as graphic as he gets." Despite his unique talent for shifting my entire body chemistry and mood, Hermes still retained a playful atmosphere. Somehow, I give Hermes a true smile, a warm thank you and went on my way to try to revive Apollo's cheerful spirit.

* * *

I was freezing in my seemingly new pair of white boxer briefs that I have literally worn once before. I wore dark clothes even in my underwear, but white came across as a bit more see-through and sexy. I took one deep breath then open the door to Apollo's studio room filled with musical instruments, art supplies, and paintings. I posed myself against the door in the most seductive way with the wine and glasses in hand until Apollo noticed me. He looked darling while he did a double take. "What are you-"

"I know you are speechless, so don't speak," I felt so lame saying these things, but I knew it would make his head spin. "In fact, I can think of a million other things you can do with those plump lips." The corners of his lips lifted a little and it was confirmed that he truly was wrapped around my finger.

I started to move towards him and poured the wine very carefully. "Nico, what are you doing? You look cold."

"I am just trying to spice things up. You can't tell me you aren't a bit interested in me like this," I slipped onto his lap and held up the glass to Apollo's lips so he could take a sip. Some of his former light came back to his eyes, and it brought a warmth to me. I didn't care if I was cold, or feeling humiliated, or afraid to drink my glass of wine, just seeing a bit of Apollo's old self come back was enough to make me soar. "How is it."

"It tastes way too expense for you. Where did you get it?" In an effort not to tell him that Hermes gave it to me and I might have stolen it, I put the glass to his lips again. "Seriously Nico, what are you doing?"

"Well, it should be obvious. I am trying to seduce you." We smiled at each other then gently kissed. This kissed reminded me of our first night together at Disneyland. It reminded me of how one kiss built up to us making love and the unofficial start of our relationship. Apollo loved me just the same in his studio, a touch I greatly missed. Slow but somehow forcefully and exciting. It was the type of thing that would give you an amazing head rush like a rollercoaster. I could really see us reconnecting through touch, and once he was relaxed we could reconnect emotionally.

I laid my head on his chest and my body between Apollo's legs. Every now and then, he would take a deep, decompressing breath while I listened to his heartbeat and lungs. I really didn't want to move, but if I was ever going to drop words of encouragement or comfort it had to be now. I lifted off his chest while pressing my hands on his chest to support myself. He knew something was coming, but he might not have been focused enough to tell what I was going to say. "I know I am not a perfect boyfriend, and I am certainly not the type that is always emotionally available. I just need you to know I do care about you and I belong here to you." Apollo smiled his biggest smile possible and pulled me in for a kiss. But I didn't feel complete. There was just more I need to say. Before I became breathless from his captivating kiss I whispered "I love you," so faintly that I wasn't even sure I said it out loud.

"I know. I love you too." Then with another sigh, Apollo explained, "One of my son's has been getting into a lot of trouble, and that trouble lead him to his death. I have since been thinking about him and I wondered if I could have done anything to change it."

"Stop right there. You are a great dad, certainly better than mine. You watch over and love your kids, I would know." Wrapping my arms around Apollo's shoulders and kissed the sternum of his chest, "I can't believe I said I love you, but I actually love you."

"I knew you loved me a while ago," Apollo said arrogantly while I curled up closer and closer as I could to him.


End file.
